Snowed in
by onetreehill33
Summary: Haley, Brooke, and Peyton go to Colorado for their winter break.Haley and Brooke are best friends, but Brooke and Peyton are dating, and Haley feels more like the third wheel than ever. Until she meets Rachel-the young, sexy teen who has a thing for her.
1. Chapter 1

Haley slipped past the bouncer and into the loud, dark club. She paused for a moment to watch the thrashing bodies on the floor. Brushing her hair behind her, she sauntered over to the bar.

"Hi, sweetheart." The bartender winked at her. "What can I get for you?"

"Vodka tonic," She told the man. "One ice cube."

He worked quickly and slid the drink over to her. "Anything else I can do for you?" He whispered, in his gruff voice.

"Not tonight." Haley replied, and took a seat at the end of the bar. She downed her drink quickly, taking in the people around her. There were girls everywhere, and Haley was looking for some fun tonight. A curvy blonde caught her eye, but when a guy came up to her and they locked lips, she turned away, frustrated.

She downed the rest of her drink, preparing to head over to the dance floor and get some action, when a tall raven haired girl sat down in the seat next to her.

"I'd like to pay for her drink, too." The woman informed the bartender.

Haley placed her hand on the woman's knee. "I'm Haley. Thanks for the drink."

"Veronica." She replied. "You owe me." And she winked seductively at Haley.

"You're incredibly sexy," Haley informed her. "I'm going to have trouble keeping my hands off of you."

Without saying anything, Veronica stood up and took Haley's hand, leading her to the women's restroom. Luckily, it was empty, except for two girls washing their hands. Veronica pulled Haley into the handicapped stall and shoved her roughly against the wall. She pressed her lips against Haley a slid her tongue into Haley's mouth. Haley moaned, deepening the kiss.

Veronica ripped off her tank top, revealing a black bra.

Haley pulled back, giggling. "I'm not wearing one of those!" She slid her hands under her shirt, and began to rub her own breasts. Veronica stared hungrily at her, her hand slowly making its way underneath her jeans.

Haley tugged her own shirt off, her large breasts coming into view. Veronica dove for them, taking one of Haley's nipples in her mouth and pinching the other with her hand. Haley ran her fingers through Veronica's hair and began to pull as-

Beeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeep

Haley shot up in her bed, panting heavily from the dream she had been having. She looked around her college doom. Her roommate and best friend, Brooke Davis, was grinning at her.

"Must have been a pretty hot dream you were having, Hales." She laughed. "You were actually panting."

"Its hot in here…" Haley said, trying to cover.

Brooke laughed. "Get up. We have to get moving! Peyton's going to be here soon and I want to get on the road. I want to be in Vermont by nighttime!"

Haley grinned and threw the covers back. She, Brooke, and Brooke's girlfriend, Peyton, were going to a lodge in Colorado for their winter break. They had plans to stay there for one week and take in all the snow they could, before returning to a warm and sunny Christmas in California.

Haley headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth, trying to remember what her dream had been about. She couldn't remember it at all. She spit out the toothpaste and walked back into the room, running a brush through her hair and pulling on a sweatshirt.

"Let's go, B. Davis," She cried, smacking Brooke's ass.

"Oh, Haley. I didn't know you liked it like that…" Brooke trailed off, winking at her seductively.

"Shut up," Haley laughed. "Peyton's going to be here soon."

A knock on the door startled both of them. Brooke rushed over and flung the door open, revealing her tall, blonde girlfriend Peyton.

"Hey sexy," Brooke smiled, and pulled her into the room. She wrapped her arms around Peyton's neck and kissed her. "I missed you last night." She whispered.

"Ugh, I'm getting in the car!" Haley laughed.

Peyton smiled. "Hey, Hales," She said, giving her a hug.

"Let's go!" Brooke cried. "I'm so excited for this trip! And don't worry, Peyt, I packed my sexiest lingerie." She smiled and slipped her hand into the back pocket of Peyton's jeans, squeezing her butt.

Haley rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. "I'll be in the car."

"We're coming , we're coming!" Peyton chuckled, giving Brooke a quick kiss on the lips. She grabbed one of Brooke's bags and followed Haley out to the car.

"Shotgun!" Brooke screamed, running down the stairs with her other bag and her purse.

"Wow, thanks. I get to sit in the back." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Somebody has to do it," Brooke shrugged.

They got into the car and drove, stopping only twice for bathroom breaks.

Upon arriving at the lodge, they were met by a huge gust of wind that brought tears to all of their eyes.

"Shit, its cold." Brooke moaned.

"I'll warm you up." Peyton giggled and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the lodge.

The three of them headed up to the counter, where a young, gorgeous girl was working. Her nametag read Rachel.

"Hi!" Brooke grinned at her. "My name is Brooke Davis. I booked a room for one week. Its for two guests."

"Oh, okay. I've got you staying in Room 104. You're lucky you got in when you did. There's a huge storm coming in. We're supposed to get three feet. It might keep you here for a little bit longer than seven days." She laughed.

"Really?" Brooke cried. "I love snow! And don't you have a jacuzzi?"

"Yes, we do." Rachel laughed. "That'll be sure to warm you up."

"Good." Peyton raised her eyebrows at Brooke.

"Here is your key." She handed them the key and then showed them where to go.

"Hales, we're going to go check out our room. Want to meet us for dinner and seven?" Brooke asked her.

Haley sighed and nodded. "Yeah, sure." She had only just came to the realization that she would be "the third wheel" on the vacation.

"See you then!" Peyton called, but they were already halfway down the hallway.

Haley stepped up to the counter. "Hi, I'm Haley James. I have a room here for one week as well. My friends and I are here on our winter break."

"Hi, Haley." Rachel smiled at her. "I'm Rachel. I have you down in the room next to Brooke Davis."

"Yeah, she's my best friend." Haley responded, not really sure why she was telling the young girl behind the desk all of this.

"Are they dating?" She gestured in the direction Brooke and Peyton had gone off in.

"Brooke and Peyton?" Haley asked. "Yeah. They are."

"That must suck. Being a third wheel and all."

Haley looked at her for a moment. "Yeah, right? I only just now realized that I was one of those."

"If you want someone to hang out with, you can hang out with me..!" Rachel suggested. "Come have dinner with me tonight instead of them."

Haley paused for a moment, realizing Rachel was looking incredibly like a teenager with that hopeful look on her face. "Yeah, okay. Let's have dinner tonight."

Rachel grinned, handing Haley her key. "See you at seven fifteen. Meet me here."

Haley nodded and began to walk away.

"Oh, and Haley?"

Haley turned around.

"Don't wear a bra."


	2. Chapter 2

Haley froze. Had she heard Rachel right? Was Rachel planning on hooking up with her tonight? Not that she would say no...would she? How old was Rachel?

Rachel gave her an angelic smile.

Haley walked back towards the counter, her heart beating loudly in her chest. "How old are you?"

Rachel frowned. "Is that really important?"

"I was just wondering." Haley shrugged.

"Seventeen. How old are you?"

"Twenty." Haley replied, slowly.

"I've always wanted to make love to an older women."

Haley coughed and her hand flew to her mouth.

"You're still coming to dinner, right?"

Haley thought about it. Hooking up with Rachel would keep her occupied the whole trip. She wouldn't have to deal with being a third wheel.

"Yeah." She grinned. "I'll meet you at your room." Then she lowered her voice, seductively. "Braless." She ran her fingers through her hair and sauntered off towards her room.

Haley unlocked the door to her room and flung open the door. There was a queen sized bed and a tv. There was also a dresser and a large bathroom. She knocked on the adjoining door to Brooke and Peyton's room.

Brooke flung the door open. "Hales!" She giggled and ran into Haley's room. "Our rooms are like exactly the same."

Haley smiled. "I don't think I'll be making it to dinner tonight."

"Why?" Brooke pouted.

"I'm having dinner with someone else. Sorry, Brookie." Haley sighed, sitting down on her bed.

Brooke shut the door to her own room and launched herself onto the bed next to Haley. "With who!?"

"Rachel, the girl behind the desk." Haley replied.

"Ohmygosh!" Brooke squealed. "HALES!"

"I know. Help me pick out something to wear."

"She was so fucking sexy." Brooke smiled. "And did you see those tits?"

"Brooke!" Haley scolded. "Peyton's in the next room."

"I'm allowed to look..." Brooke argued.

"Whatever, just help me pick out an outfit. She actually told me not to wear a bra."

Brooke's mouth dropped open. "She moves quickly."

"I agreed." Haley replied.

Brooke's hands flew to her mouth. "Wow, Hales. You're getting some tonight!"

Haley giggled and opened her suitcase. She pulled out a red silk thong and some jeans. Then she pulled out a black tank top. "How will this look?"

"Sexy." Brooke replied. "Change into it, I'm going to go tell Peyton that you're not coming to dinner." She slipped back into her room.

Haley stripped down to her underwear. She peeled off her booty shorts and unhooked her bra. She quickly pulled on the outfit and fluffed her hair. Then she applied some mascara and a touch of lip gloss and she was ready to go.

Brooke opened the door to the room and stepped back inside. "You look super hot, Hales. I would totally bang you right now."

Haley laughed and gave her best friend a hug. "Have fun with Peyton tonight." She winked at her, knowing they would definitely take advantage of the night without Haley.

"Have a good time with Rachel." Brooke smiled at her then slipped back into the other room.

Haley grabbed her cell phone and slipped it into her back pocket. She also grabbed her room key and lip gloss, slipping them into her other pocket. Then she opened the door and exited the room. She headed down to the room at the end of the hall. Room 110-the room Rachel said was hers. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Hang on!" Rachel called from inside the room. She opened the door and took Haley's hand, bringing her inside the room.

Haley took a good look at the sexy girl standing in front of her. Rachel was wearing a pair of black panties, a pink camisole, and a gray bra underneath. Her hair was still damp from the shower. There was a table in the corner, with two lit candles and a bowl of pasta at each seat.

"How did you have time to do this so quickly?"

"I have friends!" Rachel replied. "A few of my friends who work here helped me out."

Haley nodded her head. "It looks great."

"Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look?" Rachel asked her.

"Not really." Haley replied.

"You look amazing." Rachel reiterated. She pulled Haley over to the table and pushed her down into one of the seats. "Tell me a little bit about yourself."

Haley smiled, taking a bite of pasta. "My name is Haley James. I go to college in California. Brooke is my best friend. I have two little brothers. Uh..I have a dog.."

Rachel shook her head. "That's all interesting, but tell me something naughty."

Haley brushed her hair behind her, something she always did when she was nervous. "I've always wanted to have sex in a public place."

Rachel laughed. "I think I can handle that."

Haley looked at her, a shy grin on her face. "What about you? What's your naughty secret?"

Rachel paused. "I love nude beaches. Cause when you stare at the girls, they can't really complain!"

Haley chuckled. "I've never been to one."

"I'd love to see you on a nude beach. I would rub sun block all over you. Your ass, your stomach, your tits." She annunciated the last part perfectly, causing Haley to almost have an orgasm right there. How was she not making out with this girl already?

"Am I making you hot?" Rachel whispered.

Haley nodded, unable to speak.

Rachel stood, and walked over to the stereo, pressing play. A song began to play. Rachel began to sway her hips, running her hands up and down her body. "Am I making you horny?"

Haley stood up, closing the space between Rachel's body and her own. She grabbed Rachel's waist and pulled her close, pressing their lips together.

Rachel began to kiss her back, sliding her tongue into Haley's mouth. They battled for dominance, but Rachel won, taking control of Haley. Rachel reached up and ran her fingers through Haley's hair, tugging slightly.

Haley pulled back, tugging at the bottom of Rachel's camisole.

"Did you wear a bra?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

"Never." Haley replied, tugging Rachel's shirt over her head. Rachel reached up and kissed her again, with a fierce passion that had not been there before. Haley reached around her, unhooking her bra. Rachel slid her arms out of the straps and let her bra fall to the floor. Haley lowered her face to Rachel's massive breasts. She tried to get her mouth around as much of the left breasts as she could. Rachel was panting heavily now. She reached down and began to tug Haley's shirt over her head. Haley reached down and helped Rachel pull it off. Haley grabbed her face again, pulling her into another kiss, shivering as their nipples touched. Rachel ran her hands up and down Haley's breasts, pinching her nipples. She shoved Haley backwards and Haley landed on the bed. Rachel pinned her arms about her head, kissing her neck, collarbone, and nipples. She nipped at Haley's nipple, then bit it, receiving a cry of pain and pleasure from Haley.

Rachel pulled back to get a quick breath of air, but Haley took the opportunity to flip over on top of her, taking the upper hand. Haley lowered her face and licked Rachel's breasts. Rachel reached down and unhooked Haley's jeans, tugging them off.

Rachel laughed, seeing how wet Haley was. She ripped Haley's thong off. Rachel flicked Haley's clit lightly, teasing her.

Haley groaned. "Come on, baby."

Rachel flicked her clit again, but then plunged in. She had in two fingers, but she managed to fit another in. Haley screamed out in ecstasy.

"Come onnnnnn." She cried out. Rachel took her fingers out, as Haley had her orgasm. When it was over, she lay there panting heavily, Rachel massaging her breasts.

Without any warning, she plunged two fingers into Rachel, Rachel screaming out. "Fuck, Haley." She panted. "Make me have an orgasm." She was panting heavily now, her breasts swaying with each breath.

Haley pulled her fingers out, then plunged them in again, causing Rachel to cum all over Haley. Rachel sat up, slowing licking it off of Haley.

Both Haley and Rachel collapsed onto the bed, falling into a deep sleep until the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Haley woke with a start. There was light pouring into the room, but snow was blowing around fiercely outside. Haley glanced over at Rachel, whose hand was cupping Haley's breast. Haley snuggled deeper under the covers, pressing her body into Rachel's.

Rachel groaned and then opened her eyes. "Morning." She looked over at Haley and then placed a quick peck on her lips.

"Morning," Haley replied, sleepily.

Rachel yawned. "Is it snowing?"

"Yeah." Haley replied. "Do you have to work today?"

"Nope," Rachel smiled at her. "Want to spend the day together?"

"Sure." Haley replied, pulling Rachel's arm around her waist.

"Last night was really hot." Rachel noted.

"It was." Haley said in agreement.

"Come over again tonight. Let's do some role play," Rachel said, excitedly.

Haley got up and leaned back on her elbows, the blanket falling away and revealing her breasts. "What did you have in mind?"

Rachel thought about it for a second. "It's a surprise! But just know that it will be way hotter than last night."

Haley ran her hand across her breasts. "I didn't know that was possible."

Rachel threw the covers back and climbed out of bed, stark naked. "Oh it is. You just wait. Let's go get breakfast." She pulled on a pair of white panties, a pink bra, sweat pants, and sweatshirt. "You can borrow some clothes if you want..."

Haley reached down and picked up her thong, which was laying on the bed, torn in two. Rachel giggled. "Sorry! I was a little eager last night." Haley climbed out of the bed and walked over to Rachel, putting her arms around her.

"Don't worry, so was I." She kissed her. "Can I borrow some stuff?"

Rachel pulled out a wife beater and some sweats. "Sure, but I'm not giving you a bra or panties." She giggled tauntingly. "It'll just be so much hotter when I can see everything during breakfast. I'll be able to see your full, round breasts, and your hard nipples, poking at the fabric. And your breasts bouncing lightly with every step you take." Rachel giggled. "That's going to be pretty fucking sexy."

Haley sighed, feeling a wetness form between her legs. How did Rachel do that to her!? Haley pulled on the sweatpants and slipped the wife beater over her head. "I'll get you back." Haley told her, in a low, seductive voice.

Then, without Haley even registering what was happening, Rachel reached over and pinched Haley's nipples as hard as she could.

"Just so I'll be able to see them." Rachel giggled and walked over to the door. "You coming?"

Haley smiled, a plan already forming in her mind of how to get Rachel back for this. "Yes!" She took Rachel's hand, and let Rachel lead her to the dining hall, where only a few other people were eating their breakfast.

Rachel grabbed a cup of coffee and then found a table in the corner of the room for them to sit at. Haley grabbed a banana and a glass of water. That was exactly what she needed to get to Rachel. She spun around, feeling Rachel's eyes on her, and headed towards the table where Rachel was sitting. Haley silently took a seat and unpealed the banana. She brought it up to her mouth and began to caress the tip with her tongue. Rachel glared at her and took a sip of her coffee. Then, with her other hand, Haley took the cup of water and poured it on her breasts, soaking the white wife beater. "Oops!" She cried. She put the banana down and began to wipe away at the water, first with her hand. She massaged her breasts, making it look like she was wiping the water off.

Rachel groaned in frustration, causing Haley to have to hide the smile that was forming on her face.

"Haley, you're making me so horny right now. Stop it!" Rachel whispered, not realizing that Haley was doing this on purpose.

Haley slid her hand up her shirt, pretending to wipe water off of her bare breasts.

Rachel's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Fuck, Haley. Are you trying to make me have an orgasm right here?"

Haley giggle and took her hand out from under her shirt, the shirt being almost completely see through now. "It was an accident!" Haley lied. "I'm sorry. Do you want to go back to the room and teach me a lesson?" Haley asked, batting her eyelids.

"No," Rachel said, her eyes suddenly lighting up. "I've got to go clean up the room. I think Michelle is the housekeeping today, and she's a good friend of my mother's. Anyways, come to my room at eight tonight. Wear the black bathrobe that's hanging in your bathroom. Wear nothing underneath."

"Sounds like its going to be fun." Haley smiled, getting up. "I'll meet you then." She walked out of the ballroom and back to her own room. Upon entering she jumped on the bed, screaming silently. Haley was like a completely different person when she was around Rachel. She was sexy and smart...and hot. Haley giggled and pulled on a clean shirt. She didn't bother with a bra, she was only going over to Brooke and Peyton's room. She knocked on the adjoining door and Brooke opened it, dressed in only a bathrobe. Her hair was mushed to the side of her face.

"Hales! Babe, come in. Tell me about last night."

"Where's Peyton?"

"In the shower..." Brooke motioned to the messed up sheets. "We had sex last night...I hope we didn't keep you up."

"Nope," Haley replied. "I was having sex too!"

"Haley!" Brooke squealed. "With Sexy Rachel?"

"Yeah." Haley replied, shrugging her shoulders. "It was amazing. And she told me to come to her room again tonight."

Brooke's eyes widened. "To get hot and heavy again? Haley that's incredible. I hope you're having fun."

"I am." Haley replied. "I have like this naughty side I never knew about."

Brooke giggled. "Give me a taste of that."

Haley laughed. "Well I think I'm going to go shower. I'll meet up with you later." Haley slipped out of the room.

Brooke sighed and sat down on the bed. She had always had a thing for Haley. But then she had met Peyton and they had just clicked. But she was feeling extremely jealous of Rachel right now.

Just then, Peyton walked out of the bathroom, her hair damp and sticking to her shoulders. She had her towel wrapped around her waist like a guy would. Brooke took a good look at Peyton's breasts. They were small B cups. Very different in size compared to Haley's C bordering on D cups. And Rachel's DD cups were blowing Peyton out of the water.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Peyton asked her, crossing the room towards her.

"Nothing." Brooke replied, looking away.

Peyton frowned at her, confused. "We're still going skiing today, right?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something Haley said," Brooke lied.

"Oh." Peyton nodded. "Okay."

The day went by quickly, Haley keeping to herself the whole day. At lunchtime, she had gotten a quick bite to eat with Brooke and Peyton, but Brooke had been unusually quiet. Haley thought she had seen Brook staring at her breasts a few times, but she figured Brooke had just been zoning out. Haley had also decided that she was not going to wear a bra for the rest of the trip, because it made her feel sexier.

At eight o'clock, Haley stripped down so that she was wearing only her panties. She pulled on the bathrobe, and ran a brush through her hair, which she had just straightened. She tied the sash tightly around her waist and padded down the hall to Rachel's room. She knocked on the door.

"Come on. Its open." Rachel called from inside.

Haley opened the door. Rachel was leaning on the table, wearing short, black booty shorts and a matching vest. It barely covered her breasts, with half of each breasts hanging out underneath. She was wearing a black police hat and had a police badge pinned to her vest. She was wearing black stiletto boots and had a pair of handcuffs attached to each pocket of her shorts. She was also holding a whip in her hand. "You've been a bad girl, Haley James. I think you need to be punished."

Haley shivered. "This looks fun, Rach."

"Call me Officer." Rachel snapped. "Okay, Hales. We're doing the roleplay thing now. I'm the cop and you're the criminal. You have to call me Officer and do everything I tell you too."

"And if I don't?" Haley asked, undoing the sash on her robe.

"I'll spank you." Rachel replied, dangling the whip from her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley paused for a moment and then got into character. "Oh, no, Officer, please!"

Rachel tried to hide a smile and took a step closer to Haley. "Take off your robe." She commanded. "And if you're wearing anything underneath, you'll be punished."

Haley trembled with excitement. She was thrilled she had left her panties on and would now have to go through with whatever Rachel had planned. She slid the robe off, letting it slowly drop to the floor. She felt Rachel's eyes rake up and down her body before landing on the panties.

"I thought I told you to come naked." Rachel growled.

"I'm sorry, Officer," Haley hung her head.

"Take off those panties and get down on the ground."

Haley stripped off the panties, painstakingly slowly. She lowered her knees to the ground and looked up at Haley through her eyelashes.

"Put your palms on the ground in front of you," Rachel said, so that Haley was now sort of in the push up position, but with her knees on the ground.

Rachel made her way to Haley's ass. "You're going to get a spanking," Rachel told her, smacking the whip against her hand.

Haley bit her lip. She loved the way Rachel's mind worked.

Rachel placed her cold hand on Haley's ass and squeezed, digging her nails into Haley's pale, fleshy skin. Haley whimpered from the sudden contact. Rachel recoiled and pulled her hand back. "Did I tell you that you were allowed to make noise?"

Haley shook her head. "No, ma'am."

"Two spankings." Rachel stood up and pulled the whip back, smacking it against Haley's ass. The crack echoed around the room. Haley arched her back, struggling to keep in her cry of pain mixed with pleasure. Rachel smiled to herself and pulled back the whip again, smacking Haley even harder this time. Haley moaned loudly.

"Get up." Rachel commanded.

Haley slowly got to her feet.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Rachel asked.

Haley gave her a sly smile. "I loved it." She responded.

"Sit down." Rachel pointed at the bed with her whip. Haley took a seat on the bed, tucking her legs under her. "I've got a show for you."

Rachel dropped her whip to the ground and began to rub her hands up and down her stomach. She slid her hands up under her jacket and began to rub her bare breasts. She felt her nipples harden, moaning as they did. She kept her eyes on Haley, whose hand was slowly traveling downwards to her own sex. Rachel pinched both of her nipples, letting out a loud moan. She left on of her hands in her jacket to massage her breasts, while the other hand slowly trailed downwards to her womanhood. She smiled at Haley, whose fingers were going in and out of herself, rapidly. Suddenly, Rachel's phone rang. She glanced over at it and reluctantly went to go pick it up.

"Hello?" Rachel rolled her eyes at Haley. "Yes, sure. No I'm not. Okay I'll be down in ten minutes."

Haley sighed. "Who was that?"

"My boss." Rachel replied. "I have to go take care of some problem with the jacuzzi. Of course Alex is afraid of water and couldn't take care of it himself."

Haley giggled.

"This might take awhile. You can go to sleep. We can do something again tomorrow."

Haley winked at her. "I guess I'll have to entertain myself," She began to rub her breasts.

Rachel groaned. "Tomorrow night, please?"

Haley stood. "My room, though. And I get to be the police officer this time," She walked over to Rachel and unzipped the vest, sliding it off Rachel's arms and into her own. She didn't bother to zip it up. "Wear nothing except your robe. I've got something that you can wear." She licked her lips, grabbed her robe and walked out of the room.

Haley padded down the hallway and walked to her room. She had a crazy night planned for tomorrow. Without thinking, she had brought along all of her sex toys when she had packed. But they would definitely come in handy now. And for Rachel, she had a tight fitting corset with two holes cut out for the nipples. Perfect, she smiled to herself. She was surprised not to hear Peyton and Brooke getting it on in the next room. I guess they're having a romantic night tonight, she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Haley awoke to the sounds of Brooke and Peyton arguing. She sighed and wrapped the blanket closer around her otherwise naked self. Suddenly, the door flung open and Brooke stormed in.

"Hi." She said.

"Uh..hi.." Haley said, pulling the covers tighter around her.

"Really, Haley? I'm your best friend. Its nothing I don't have." Brooke rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed next to her. She trembled at the prospect that the only thing between her and Haley's breasts was that thin, cotton sheet.

Haley relaxed, sitting up a little, the blanket falling away and revealing a little of her breast. "You're right. I mean I can't believe we've never seen each other naked before." Haley laughed, just making an observation.

Brooke giggled to herself. "You're right. We shouldn't be so secretive about our body parts. I mean we're so close already."

Haley nodded. "So what was going on with you and Peyton?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Nothing. I'm thinking about breaking up with her. There's someone else at school who I have my eye on."

"Really?" Haley smiled. "Boy or girl?"

"Haley!" Brooke swatted at her. "Girl of course."

"Do I know her?"

"I don't know." Brooke replied, nonchalantly. "Anyways, I've barely seen you this whole trip. We should go out in the jacuzzi tonight." She suggested, already planning how she could make a move on Haley.

"Oh, I can't. Not tonight. But tomorrow I'm all yours!" Haley giggled.

Brooke smiled back at her. God, she wished it were true. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Rachel's coming over."

"Oh," Brooke replied. "What's going on with you two anyways? Are you guys like dating?"

"Nah. Just having sex."

Brooke froze. Woah, was she jealous. "Cool, okay well I'd better go say sorry to Peyt. Wish me luck." She blew a kiss to Haley and walked out of the room.

Haley sighed. Brooke was so hard to read sometimes.

Haley quickly showered and pulled on jeans and a tightfitting tee. She grabbed her room key and walked down the hall to find Rachel at her position.

"Why hello," Rachel said to her.

"Hi." Haley replied. "How did your pool/jacuzzi thing go last night?"

"Fine. I was lonely when I came back though."

"You won't be lonely tonight!" Haley winked at her. "We're still on, right?"

"Of course. I want to spanked!" Rachel giggled.

"You're punishment is going to be much more fun than just a spanking. Amateur." She smiled at Rachel.

"Oooh, I hope its dirty." Rachel replied.

"You're going to be screaming all night long." Haley smiled, then leaned across the counter to kiss Rachel.

"What time should I come?" Rachel asked.

Haley giggled. "You'll be comeing more than once."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What time do you want me to be at your room?"

"Eight." Haley replied. "By the way, do you like my shirt?" She asked.

"Let's see..." Rachel replied. "I like the color, its nice. And I have a perfect view of your nipples, so I love it."

"I'm going braless. Just so that you can see every movement." Haley laughed out loud. "And you'll know exactly when I'm turned on or not."

"Hey, would you be opposed to a threesome?" Rachel asked her.

Haley paused. "Depends on who number three is."

"Well, there's this new lesbian club that's opening up two nights from tonight. I thought we should go. And wouldn't it be fun to pick up another girl, and make her have orgasms all night long. We could wear her out. I think it'd be so much fun!"

Haley nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd be up for that. But we'll have to do some dirty dancing first. And some serious PDA to turn everyone else on."

"I'm all for it." Rachel smiled. "Oh, I've got another customer coming in. I'll see you at eight."

"Bye," She blew her a kiss and then walked off.

Haley spent the day ice skating, one of her many talents. Then she took a quick shower, ate a brief dinner and got ready for Rachel to come over. She pulled on the police jacket and a black, silk thong. She also slipped on some black heels. She went to her suitcase and pulled out her sex toys, placing them into the desk drawer so that she could surprise Rachel. She had handcuffs, two nipple clamps, a vibrator, a gag, and a blindfold.

Rachel arrived fashionably late, showing up at eight fifteen.

Haley swung open the door. "You're late. I told you to be here at eight. Punishment will ensue." She grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

Rachel smacked Haley's ass. "This better be good, Officer."

Haley went over to the desk drawer and pulled out the blindfold. "Take off your robe and put this on."

Rachel gave her an intrigued look and slipped off her robe, pulling the blindfold over her head. Haley gasped quietly taking in the sight of Rachel's gorgeous body. Everything from her massive breasts with their large nipples to her skinny waist was beautiful.

Haley took a breath and led Rachel to the bed, pulling her arms above her head and spreading her legs out. She pulled out the four sets of handcuffs and quickly locked each of Rachel's limbs to the bed.

Rachel gasped when the cold metal of the handcuffs touched her skin. "Haley!" She giggled. "You're a naughty girl."

"You're the naughty girl." Haley replied. "You've been extremely naughty. You need to be punished, baby girl. Don't you think?"

"Punish me." Rachel whispered, longing for Haley's touch.

Haley grabbed the nipple clamps and put it on Rachel's right nipple. She screamed out a cry of ecstasy. Haley grabbed the gag and placed it in Rachel's mouth, giggling. Rachel was so sexy when she was helpless. Haley took the other nipple clamp and clamped it around Rachel's left nipple. Rachel cried out, her cry muffled this time. She began to rub her hand lightly on Rachel's stomach, placing butterfly kisses ever so often. She glanced down at Rachel's womanhood and hid a smile when she realized how wet Rachel was.

"Do you want me Rachel?" Haley whispered.

Rachel nodded frantically.

"Do you want me right now? Or do you want me to rub massage oil on myself first? So I'll be dripping wet when you touch me." She took the gag out of Rachel's mouth.

"Oil. Massage oil!" Rachel cried.

Haley shrugged, placing the gag back in. "That's what I thought. I'll be right back. I'm going to go into the bathroom and get myself nice and wet for you." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Rachel was panting heavily now.

Brooke had spent the night arguing with Peyton, and Peyton was now eating dinner by herself. Brooke didn't want to be alone, so she quietly opened the door to Haley's room. She gasped quietly when she saw Rachel handcuffed to the bed with nipple clamps on either breast.

"Haley is so fucking kinky!" She whispered to herself. This made her want Haley even more. She noticed the light in the bathroom and wondered what Haley could be doing in there.

"I'm rubbing massage oil all over my tits now," Haley called from inside the bathroom.

Brooke gasped. Tomorrow night she was going to have sex with Haley. She needed too. She slipped back into her own room and stripped down until she was naked. She climbed into her bed, touching herself as she listened to Haley and Rachel in the next room.

Haley walked back into the room, now dripping with oil. She took the vibrator out of her drawer and pressed it against Rachel's clit. Rachel screamed out, thrusting her hips into the vibrator.

After Rachel had had three orgasms, she was spent. Haley removed the nipple clamps and the gag. She also unhooked Rachel's arms and legs from the bed. Rachel pulled the blindfold off and stared at Haley, who was still covered in massage oil. Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed, pressing their lips together. Haley began to kiss her with a fierce passion while Rachel ran her fingers up and down Haley's breasts. Rachel was still panting heavily from her night of fun, so she broke the kiss and took a breath.

Haley lay back on the bed, her arm underneath her head and Rachel curled up next to her, pressing her face into Haley's breasts.

"I'm excited for our threesome." Rachel looked up at Haley.

Haley grinned at her. "She has to have huge breasts, okay?"

Rachel grinned. "And no bra. It's a deal." Rachel began to massage and knead Haley's breasts, receiveing small moans of pleasure from Haley. Soon, they were both asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, when Haley awoke, Rachel was already gone. Haley pulled on some sweats and a tanktop and knocked on Brooke's door.

Brooke opened the door. "Hey!" She smiled, pulling her into a hug. She grinned when she felt Haley's breasts press against her own. "We're still hanging out tonight, right?"

"Hell yeah!" Haley laughed, throwing her arms above her head. Her shirt rode up a little, revealing a thin slice of her perfectly flat stomach.

"Good," Brooke replied, breathily. "Anyways, I heard some screaming over there last night...what was going on!?" Brooke smiled.

"Oh, sorry! Did I keep you awake!?"

"No..." Brooke lied. "But what were you and sex pot doing over there?"

"We were playing around with my sex toys." Haley gave her a shy smile.

"Hales!" Brooke laughed. "What sex toys do you even have!?"

"Handcuffs, a vibrator...you know, the works."

"Woah, Hales. You're turning into quite a kinky girl."

"I know, I love it. I never knew sex could be so much fun!"

Brooke smiled. "What time are we meeting tonight?"

"Seven?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah that works. Oh, I broke up with Peyton."

"WHAT?" Haley gasped. "How come you didn't tell me this sooner!?"

"It'll blow over. I'm fine. I just want to have fun on this trip!"

"Yeah...well, we'll have fun tonight." Haley assured her.

Brooke grinned. "We definitely will."

After leaving Brooke's room, Haley headed towards the front desk to find Rachel. "Hey, sex pot." Haley said, using Brooke's term.

"Hey babe." Rachel pulled her close and licked Haley's cheek.

Haley giggled. "The unconventional way of saying hello."

"What's up?" Rachel asked her.

"I just wanted to tell you I wasn't going to be able to do something tonight. Brooke wants us to hang out, cause she feels like we haven't been spending enough time together."

"That's cool. Some of my friends and I were talking about going out anyways. I was planning on introducing you as my hot and sexy sex buddy, but I mean that can wait for another time."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Haley said. "Another time for sure. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We have to plan out what to wear to the club. I want to look so sexy." Haley giggled.

"Just don't wear anything and you'll be fine." Rachel suggested.

Haley laughed and swatted at her. "I'll see you later." She smiled and walked off.

That night, Haley met Brooke out by the jacuzzi. Brooke was sitting on the edge, wearing her robe.

"Its freaking cold out here!" Haley cried.

Brooke laughed. "Yeah, so I'm getting in the hottub!" She dropped her robe, revealing her naked body.

Haley froze, raking her eyes up Brooke's body. "Oh, are we skinny dipping?"

"We agreed that we didn't have to hide anything from each other, right?"

"Yeah." Haley replied. "Okay, well I've just got to go take my bathing suit off." Haley pointed at the door. "I'll be right back."

"No way, Hales." Brooke said, stepping into the hottub. "Strip for me."

Haley burst out laughing. "Brookie! Are you serious? Its freezing."

"Strip and get in here then!"

Haley rolled her eyes and took her robe off. She slowly untied both ties of her bathing suit and then let it fall to the ground. She reached down, keeping her eyes on Brooke and slipped of her bathing suit bottoms. Then she climbed into the hottub next to Brooke.

"Oh, Brooke." Haley rolled her eyes.

Brooke handed her a shot of vodka that she had on a tray. There were about ten of them. "And you did that without even drinking one of these!"

Haley laughed and downed the shot. "Whew!"

"Let's play truth or dare!" Brooke suggested. Knowing what she would give Haley for her first dare.

"Truth first." Haley told her.

"Do you want Rachel to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't know." Haley replied. "I mean, she's really sexy, but she lives in Vermont. And all we do is have sex. We're not really good friend, like us, you know?"

Brooke nodded. "Truth for me, too." She handed another shot to Haley and downed one herself.

"Why did you break up with Peyton?"

"I told you, I think I might like someone else...but we argue a lot. Its aggravating."

"I can understand that." Haley replied, adjusting her position so that her wet breasts were halfway out of the water.

"Truth!" Haley giggled, taking her third and fourth shots.

"Was Rachel your first?"

"Nah...there were three others. I can't really remember their names right now..." She giggled.

Brooke laughed, taking her second shot. "Give me a dare."

Haley thought about it for a second. "Kiss me...with tongue."

Brooke placed her shot down, her heart beating loudly. She leaned forward and pressed Haley and her own lips together. She slid her tongue along Haley's lips-tasting her cherry lip gloss. She slipped her tongue into Haley's mouth, massaging Haley's tongue with her own. When she pulled away, Haley was breathless.

"Brooke, I never knew how good of a kisser you were."

Brooke grinned. "Want to find out some more?"

"Give me a dare first." Haley commanded.

Brooke ignored her and grabbed her, pulling her close and kissing her again. There they were, two naked girls in the hottub, making out. And Brooke couldn't have been happier.

Brooke shivered as Haley brought her hand to Brooke's breast, massaging it first and then pinching her nipple. She lowered her face to Brooke's breasts, licking Brooke's breasts and then pinching each nipple.

"Hales," Brooke pulled away. "Someone's probably going to see us. Want to come take a shower with me?"

Haley giggled. "That's all the fun! But sure." She climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around herself and grabbing her bathing suit. She entered the back door to Brooke and Peyton's room and stepped inside, Brooke right on her heels. Haley dropped her towel and ran to the bathroom, turning on the scalding hot water. Brooke followed her in, and wrapped her arms around Haley's waist, kissing her neck and collarbone. Haley turned around and pulled Brooke's towel off, pressing their bodies together, Brooke moaned slightly when their nipples touched, rubbing together. Haley broke the kiss and looked towards the shower, she climbed in, then froze.

"Wait, where's Peyton? She won't come in, right?"

"Nope. She's staying in another room." Brooke climbed into the shower with Haley, pulling the curtain behind her.

Brooke shoved Haley up against the wall, pressing her arms above her head. Brooke began to plant kisses everywhere, sucking on Haley's breasts and nipples. She slowly made her way down to Haley's pussy, she could feel the wetness. She stuck two fingers inside of Haley, pulling them out and then putting them in again, time after time. Haley's hips began to buckle and she grabbed onto Brooke's hair, tugging at it. Brooke pulled her fingers out as Haley had her orgasm. Cum poured onto Brooke's fingers, and she brought her fingers up to her mouth, licking off the cum. She stood up and kissed Haley, rubbing her breast. Haley spun Brooke around, the hot water beating on her back. She lowered herself to Brooke's pussy and began to massage the area with her tongue. She darted in and out, in and out, until Brooke had her orgasm. Haley stood, and she and Brooke had a hot make out session right there under the steaming water. When they were out of breath, Brooke turned the water off and they got out, each wrapping a towel around themselves. Haley dried herself off and then wandered out to the bedroom, dropping her towel on the floor. Haley climbed onto the bed and lay down, motioning for Brooke to come lay next to her. Brooke lay down on her side, next to Haley, her fingers playing with Haley's left nipple.

Soon, they fell asleep, spooning.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Haley woke up with a pounding headache. She rolled over, expecting to see Rachel's gorgeous face, but she gasped when she saw that it was Brooke's naked body that was pressed up against her own.

Brooke let out a small moan and opened up her eyes. She smiled at Haley. "Morning."

Haley opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out.

Brooke giggled and began to rub her toes up and down Haley's bare leg. "Do you remember any of last night?"

Haley shook her head. "What happened?"

"We got drunk. But I do remember showering together."

Haley widened her eyes. "Oh."

Brooke gazed up at her. "It was good, Haley. Really good."

Haley smiled. "I believe you."

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"Rachel and I had plans..." Haley trailed off.

Brooke pouted. "Fine. Go off and have fun with Rachel."

Haley smiled down at her. "Go talk to Peyton. I'm sure I was no where near as good as her."

Brooke rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against Haley's. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Haley climbed out of the bed and opened the door to her adjoining room. She grabbed panties, a pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt. She quickly got dressed and kissed Brooke one last time. "I'll see you later, B Davies."

Brooke winked at her and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep.

Haley walked down the hallway to where Rachel was working behind the counter.

"Hi." Rachel smiled at her, pulling her in for a quick kiss. "How was your night with Brooke?"

"Fine," Haley said quickly. "How was your night?"

"Lonely. But I managed." She licked her lips. "So, about tonight..."

Haley smiled. "I'm excited!"

"Yeah, me too. But tonight is the first night its open, so its going to be packed. Can we go tomorrow night? I've got something really fun planned for tonight."

"Whatever you want, baby." Haley leaned on the counter. "As long as I get to see you naked."

Rachel smiled at swatted at her. "There will be lots of that, don't worry."

"Then I'm game. Your room? I'll be there at eight."

"Nine." Rachel corrected. "I want to shower before you get there. Oh, and I know it goes against your little rule, but can you wear a bra?"

"Uh...sure, I guess." Haley shrugged. "I'll meet you then." She kissed her again and then walked down the hallway to her own room, where she proceeded to nap the whole day.

When she woke up, she took a quick shower and ordered room service. After she was done, she watched a movie and by then it was about eight. She put on a gray thong and black shorts over it. She put on the matching gray bra and a red cami over that. Haley ran a brush through her hair and then walked down the hallway to Rachel's room. She knocked lightly.

Rachel opened the door and led her inside. She was wearing black panties and a robe that was undone. "Hi, sexy." Rachel grabbed her face and kissed her. "Let me tell you a little bit about what we're doing tonight." She led Haley over to her laptop. "I found this website where you can chat with people. And its basically internet sex. I thought we could have fun with that!" She looked up at Haley, a smile on her face. "I just made a screenname. Its DDtitties101."

Haley giggled. "Okay! Let's chat." They each took a seat in one of the chairs Rachel had pulled up. Rachel logged on to the site and someone began IMing them almost immediately.

"Look! Someone's talking to us!" Haley pointed at the little box that had popped up.

SOCCERstar69: hey

DDtitties101: hey whats up?

SOCCERstar69: not much. looking for some fun tonite you?

DDtitties101: yeah, baby. me too. you a boy or girl?

SOCCERSTAR69: does it really matter?

DDtitties101: guess not

SOCCERSTAR69: girl. you?

DDtitties101: girl (:

DDtitties101: so you're a soccer star? do you like to get down and dirty?

SOCCERstar69: hell yeah.

DDtitties101: so we've got that in common.

SOCCERstar69: we've also got our breast size in common

DDtitties101: good. I like a girl with big breasts

SOCCERstar69: good to know

DDtittes101: whats your name?

SOCCERstar69: jill. what's yours?

DDtitties101: rachel

SOCCERstar69: sexy

DDtitties101: what are you wearing?

SOCCERstar69: I'm naked. everything's more fun that way

DDtitties101: yeah babyy.

SOCCERstar69: what are you wearing?

DDtitties101: black panties. and a robe

SOCCERstar69: undo your robe

DDtitties101: one step ahead of you, sexy

Haley laughed. "Are you going to like have internet sex?"

Rachel looked at her and nodded her head. "Actually...I've got a better idea."

DDtitties101: do you have a webcam? my girlfriend just got here.

Haley gasped. "RACHEL!"

Rachel giggled. "Chill, baby. It'll be fun!"

SOCCERstar69: I like the way you think. whats her name?

DDtitties101: Haley. hang on, let me turn mine on

SOCCERstar69: mine's on.

DDtitties101: there, can you see me?

SOCCERstar69: fuck, you're hot.

SOCCERstar69: is that her? her breasts are massive

DDtitties101: wait I can't see you.

Rachel clicked a few buttons on the computer and then a topless red headed girl popped up on the screen.

SOCCERstar69: now can you?

DDtitties101: uh huh. never wear clothes again

SOCCERstar69: not when you're watching at least, (:

DDtittes101: so what do you think of Haley?"

SOCCERstar69: I think I need to meet that hot piece of ass in person.

DDtitties101: and she's not opposed to threesomes.

SOCCERstar69: yummy. kiss her.

Rachel titled Haley's chin towards her and kissed her. Haley deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel slid her tongue in Haley's mouth and began to massage Haley's tongue. Finally, when she was out of breath, Haley pulled away and turned towards the screen.

SOCCERstar69: take her shirt off.

Rachel began to kiss Haley again and slowly pulled her cami over her head. Haley stood up and slipped off her shorts, tossing them towards the bed.

SOCCERstar69: rachel, baby, let me see your boobs

Rachel slipped her hand underneath her robe and began to massage her breast. She began to let out soft moans until Haley could no longer take it and ripped the robe off of her body. Haley began to suck on Rachel's nipple, pinching the other as hard as she could. Rachel threw her head back and began to moan, arching her back. Haley began to kiss Rachel again and ran her hands up and down Rachel's chest.

They both turned towards the screen, where Jill was breathless and massaging her own breasts.

SOCCERstar69: take off all of your clothes

Haley inched Rachel's wet panties down her legs as Rachel reached around and unhooked Haley's bra. Jill arched her back and licked her lips.

SOCCERstar69: wait, don't screw each other. let's meet in person.

DDtitties101: new lesbian club, ten o'clock tomorrow night. no bras allowed.

SOCCERstar69: bring your girlfriend and you've got a deal.

SOCCERstar69 has signed off

Haley looked at Rachel and burst out laughing. "How did you find this website!? That was incredibly sexy." She got up and lay down on the bed, Rachel following her and wrapping her arms around Haley.

"I thought you would like it." She kissed the top of Haley's head. "Get ready for tomorrow, though, cause that is going to be kinky."

Haley looked up at her. "Promise?"

Rachel kissed her. "Promise."


End file.
